I Can't Decide
by loveli06
Summary: Ligth se enfrenta a la difícil decisión de matar a L o dejarlo vivir, ahora que por fin conoce su nombre. Este fic participa en el reto "Simón dice" del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash. LigthxL


- _Este fic participa en el **reto "Simón dice"** del foro **Del Yaoi & el Slash**._

- Mi tema fue la canción "I can't decide" de Scissors sister

- Mi simón dice fue: JawnBloggerHolmes

Disclaimer:

Los personages utilizados en este fic no son de mi pertenecía y le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

_La frase "Panda anemico" le pertenece a la chica de Amor_Yaoi Kazumi Yagami._

_Este fic fue escrito con la ayuda de mi queridísima amiga MikuD._

* * *

¡Al fin!

Por fin después de tanto tiempo había conseguido ese nombre. Tomaría el Death Note y escribiría el nombre de L en el y se liberaría de una vez por todas del mayor obstáculo de Kira.

Sin embargo ahora sentado en su escritorio con la pluma en la mano, listo para ponerle punto y final a la vida del mejor detective del mundo, Ligth sentía dudas.

Dudas de si debería escribir ese nombre en el Death Note o no, dudas de si seria lo correcto.

Matarlo, matarlo y no volver a ver su rostro más nunca, no tener que soportar sus indagaciones y pruebas. Podría estar a salvo su identidad como Kira. Seria tan sencillo como escribir su nombre y sin embargo Ligth sentía que era la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Cuando pensaba en L los recuerdos que le venían a la mente eran dolorosos y amargos, pesados en su corazón. Cuando perdió sus recuerdos para proteger su identidad como Kira encontró en L a una persona con quien competir, compartir y a quien amar.

Se habían amado en silencio durante las largas noches que habían compartido juntos atados por las cadenas que para entonces ya amaraban más que solamente sus manos si no, más bien, sus corazones. Algunas veces era demasiado, cuando afrontaba aquellos recuerdos, las sensaciones tan vividas lo abrumaban. Y a la vez la ausencia de las mismas lo atormentaban.

Lo quería devuelta entre sus brazos, quería tenerlo cerca suyo una vez más, sentirlo tan suyo como nunca antes. Sin embargo cuando recupero la memoria el mismo lo alejo sabiendo que aquella relación no haría más que traerles desgracias.

Y Ligth comenzó a contemplar la posibilidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos una vez más y sentir esos dulces labios sobre los suyos, podría escribirlo en la Death Note, estaría con el una ultima noche y luego moriría. Seria lo mejor para el futuro perfecto que deseaba crear Kira.

Sin embargo incluso esto le parecía poco, ¿por que no podía tenerlo como lo deseaba? Tenerlo en sus brazos por el resto de la eternidad. Que frustración tan grande. Querer pasar la eternidad entera con la misma persona a la cual deseas ver muerta.

-"Se te ve muy ocupado Ligth, ¿acaso no puedes decidir a que criminal matar primero?"- Las súbitas palabras de Ryuk resonaron en la habitación, inaudibles para la mayoría y sin embargo perturbadoras para Light.

-"No fastidies Ryuk. No se trata de eso." - Respondió con calma Ligth, en el fondo con un poco de fastidio, han interrumpido su monologo.

-"Oh. ¿Y entonces de que se trata?"- Ligth no necesitaba voltear a mirar a Ryuk para saber que acababa de tragarse otra manzana entera, justo luego de decir esas palabras. Solo el sonido era suficiente para demostrar que, una vez más, estaba en lo correcto.

-"Tengo a L, pero no se si escribirlo o no..."- Casi como queriendo demostrar su confusión Ligth retiro una vez más la pluma de la Death Note, solo para jugar con ella y contemplarla.

-"¿Y porque no? ¿No es lo que mas has deseado estos últimos años? ¿O acaso es que el "dios del nuevo mundo" se ha vuelto blando?"- El tono burlón que Ryuk utilizo al final callo como un balde de agua fría sobre Light.

Aquellas palabras atacaban su orgullo como frías dagas que perforaban sin piedad su fuerte coraza exterior hiriéndolo directamente en su punto débil. Se sentía como un golpe bajo.

Con un suspiro Ligth se levanta de la mesa y se deja caer a la cama con frustración.

-"Hmm… Aparentemente acerté."- El triunfo era evidente en el tono de voz de Ryuk. -"¡Oh! No me digas que, ¿no quieres quedarte sin diversión? Ya no tendrías un rival con la suficiente capacidad mental como para seguirte tus retorcidos juegos."

Si tan solo fuera tan simple como eso. Tan simple como un rival digno. Pero no, era algo más, algo que iba más aya de una simple rivalidad. Ligth estaba conciente de ello, sin embargo era difícil de asimilar.

-"¿Que harías tu Ryuk?"- Pregunto Ligth manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

La súbita pregunta de Light prácticamente atrapo a Ryuk con la guardia baja. -"¿A que te refieres?"

-"Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?"- Explico mejor su pregunta, Ligth.

-"Jejeje, creo que lo mataría."- A Ryuk le parecía divertido, era incluso posible que más aya de decir la verdad, lo decía con el solo deseo de ver la reacción de Ligth.

-"¿Y si lo amaras?"- La voz de Ligth se escucho como un bajo susurro através de la habitación, audible únicamente para los oídos del shinigami.

-"¿Qué?"- El tono de sorpresa en su voz casi imposible de ocultar. Perplejo Ryuk veía como Ligth se delataba a si mismo, era divertido.

-"Si lo amaras… ¿Aun así lo matarías?"- Ligth formulaba la pregunta casi como si fuera una pregunta dolorosa. Sin embargo seguía peleando por mantener su calmado exterior.

-"¿Y lo amas?"- Ryuk se divertía a expensas de los sentimientos encontrados de Ligth. ¿Qué podría ser más divertido que un escurridizo ratón enamorado del gato que dedica su día entero a cazarlo?

-"¡Pues claro que no! ¡Lo detesto, esta en mi camino! Quiero ganarle de una vez por todas para que ya no se pueda entrometer más." Se encontraba casi gritando Ligth, era una reacción instintiva ante la pregunta indagadora del shinigami.

-"Los humanos son sumamente divertidos, sobre todo cuando son tan retorcidos como tu."- La diversión era más que notoria en la voz de Ryuk. Emocionante e interesante, para el todo esto no era más que un espectáculo y un show. -"Pero Ligth, si estas tan seguro de ello, solo mátalo y ya. Sácalo de tu camino, como ya has hecho con tantos otros."

-"Si… Pero no, debe ser diferente, ¡su muerte debe ser especial!"- Ligth se para de la cama de un brinco, casi como si las palabras incitadoras de Ryuk lo estuviesen obligando a actuar sin pensarlo más. -"Hay tantas maneras en las cuales podría matarlo. Podría hacer que se ahogara en un lago o que muriera al comerse un dulce envenenado…"- Ligth camina hacia el escritorio y se sienta nuevamente en la silla.

-"¿Hmmm? ¿Te estas poniendo creativo? Podrías hacer que se suicide y que antes de morir te escriba una carta de amor, así tendrás un bonito recuerdo."- El tono burlón de Ryuk atravesó los oídos de Ligth como miles de agujas punzantes.

-"No estoy jugando Ryuk. Lo matare."- Como si fuera para recalcar lo que acababa de decir tomo la pluma en mano y comenzó a escribir inmediatamente el nombre que no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde que lo había oído.

-"En serio que los humanos son… ¡Divertidos!"- Sentencio con una enorme carcajada Ryuk, en lo que miraba como Light con algo de dolor escribía el nombre del detective en la Death Note.

Una vez Ligth había terminado un dolor punzante comenzó a nacer en el fondo de su pecho e inmediatamente sintió las punzadas cortantes del arrepentimiento torturándolo por dentro como un fuego insaciable que se expande en su interior y arrasa con todo, la culpa comenzó a consumirlo.

Mirando aquellas letras escritas en ese mortífero trozo de papel sentía como miles de ojos juzgaban sus acciones, diciéndole que había cometido el error más grande de su vida, sin embargo su enorme orgullo le decía que lo que acababa de hacer no era más que lo necesario para poder cumplir su cometido y convertirse en el dios del nuevo mundo que trabajaba por crear.

Sin embargo esa noche soñó con el. Lo tuvo entre sus brazos y lo acaricio, lo beso y lo volvió suyo justo como deseaba y justo como ya lo había echo tantas otras veces durante aquellas noches silenciosas. La pasión que recorría por su cuerpo lo consumía y lo segaba quería más, sentirlo más. Deseaba embriagarse de su dulce aroma, volviéndose adicto una vez más a la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Lo tuvo entre sus brazos esa noche en sus sueños. Sin embargo cuando despertó estaba solo, sus brazos estaban vacíos, su cuerpo estaba frío y su corazón le pedía a gritos la compañía de aquel pelinegro que le robaba la calma. Su orgullo no lo aceptaría nunca, pero al saber que jamás podría responder al pedido de su corazón amargas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida. Soñó que lo amaba y despertó solo entre las sabanas. Ahora pensaba que aquel pelinegro seguramente estaba en el cielo y el dolor lo quemaba por dentro.

Durante la mañana entera no abrió la boca, sin importar que tanto le preguntaran que ocurría, en el fondo algo había muerto dentro de el aquella noche.

En el cuartel Matsuda, su padre y los demás lo miraban y se cuestionaban ¿Pero qué rayos era lo que le sucedía al castaño?. Como Ligth no reaccionaba ellos solo se preocupaban más y más.

-"En serio no tengo idea de lo que le sucede a ese chico."- La preocupación se escuchaba en el susurro que el Señor Yagami le dirigió a Matsuda. La precaución que tomo en susurrar le servia de muy poco puesto que Ligth aun los podía escuchar. -"Esta pálido, y ese rostro que carga… ¡Es como si hubiera matado a alguien!"- No se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

-"Es cierto. ¡Si no fuera porque sabemos que el definitivamente no es Kira ya L estaría sospechando de el nuevamente!"- Se le escapo a Matsuda que se hallaba ya casi gritando con su tono idiota habitual.

Al escuchar la mención del detective, Ligth quedo helado. El dolor punzante invadió nuevamente su pecho y la sensación de culpa revivió, quemándolo por dentro.

Justo en el instante en el que Ligth se decidió a abandonar la habitación, sintió como una fría y huesuda mano se posaba en su hombro izquierdo. Quedo petrificado. Perdió todo pensamiento y su mente, de momento, sucumbió al miedo. Conocía esa mano, pero no podía ser, de ninguna manera…

-"Ligth…"- susurro el dueño de aquella mano.

En un instante Ligth reconoció la voz y asustado, volteo lentamente. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre L que se encontraba parado justo a su lado, se sobresalto de tal manera que de un brinco cayo de su silla y dio a parar al piso.

-"¿Qué te sucede Ligth? ¡Pareciera que acabaras de ver un fantasma!"- El asombro era más que notorio en la voz del pelinegro, aquella reacción no era la que esperaba por parte del castaño.

-"P-pu-pues… **¡Tu pareces un panda anémico!**"- La voz sobresaltada de Ligth resonó en la habitación dejando a todos los presentes tanto sorprendidos como divertidos, conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

-"¿Co-como me llamaste?"- Pregunto entre estupefacto y enojado L, mientras que ya se podía escuchar como a los demás se les escapaban pequeñas risitas.

-"**¡Un maldito panda anémico! ¡Con tus malditos dulces!** **¡Y tu maldito insomnio que te deja noches enteras sin dormir!**"- Ligth comenzó a levantarse del piso y con cada grito se acercaba más a L.

Tomándolo fuertemente de la camisa, continuo gritando aun algo alterado. -"¡Y tu maldita ropa de mendigo que llevas siempre puesta!"

Le miro el rostro y hasta lo zarandeó un poco.-"¡Y tus malditas ojeras! Y tu estúpido cabello negro que esta siempre alborotado…"- Light comenzó a relajarse y poco a poco la expresión de su rostro antes llena de rabia fue cambiando a una llena de cariño. Miro sus labios por un segundo y trato de continuar con sus quejas. -"Y…y...y..."- Se fue quedando sin palabras, embriagado en la felicidad que lo recorría. ¡No había matado a L, lo tenia justo en frente de el!

Pronto los impulsos que sentía se fueron apoderando de el. En menos de un segundo se olvido de todo lo demás. La alegría que sentía era demasiado y los deseos por el pelinegro eran aun más fuertes. Aun sabiendo que su padre y el equipo completo estaban observándolos le planto un apasionado beso a L en los labios.

Incluso cuando se pudieron escuchar varias exclamaciones de sorpresa Ligth no soltó a L. Cuando tuvo suficiente, lentamente se separo de el y mirándolo a los ojos continuo justo donde se quedo. -"… Y tus dulces labios, que no hacen más que volverme loco cada vez que los beso."- Light entonces soltó la camisa de L dejando que este cayera al suelo, embobado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Con una leve sonrisa Ligth miro a L. -"Ahora parece que **tu** miraste un fantasma."- Sin decir ni una palabra más Ligth salio por la puerta dejando a los presentes con las palabras en la boca.

Matsuda y el Señor Yagami aun no podían creer que Ligth hubiera besado a L, y aun peor era el hecho de enterarse de que… no era la primera vez. Además de que L no había hecho nada para detener a Ligth.

-"O-oye L…"- Comenzó Matsuda, acercándose al ahora sonrojado detective que aun estaba tirado en el suelo.

Antes de que Matsuda pudiera continuar L lo corto. -"¡Voy por un pudín!"- De inmediato L se levanto y salió por la puerta por la cual se había ido Ligth, sin permitirles comentarle absolutamente nada.

-"Pe-pero L.."- La puerta se cerro con un audible portazo. -"Los dulces están por aya…"- Matsuda decía, aun sorprendido, señalando la mesita llena de dulces que estaba a un lado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el fic. :D

Dejen Reviews! :3


End file.
